


Communication

by Atsugaruru



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Casual Sex, Comedy, M/M, Oral Sex, himbos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:46:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23756350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atsugaruru/pseuds/Atsugaruru
Summary: Steelbeak finds someone familiar on a dating app.
Relationships: Launchpad McQuack/Steelbeak (Disney)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 34





	Communication

Steelbeak knew he'd get yelled at by his superiors if they found him using a dating app. But it would be worth the lecture if he managed to find a hot date through it. He’d been in that prison for too long, he needed to get back out there and get his dick wet. Besides, there was no way they'd find him out, his username was Not_affiliated_with_FOWL. It was ingenious

While swiping through the profiles, he stumbled upon the last duck he wanted to see. _Him_. Launchpad McQuack, that stupid bastard that had ruined his nice suit and humiliated him in front of his peers.

Steelbeak had sent him an angry message telling him off, letting him know to his stupid face just how much he despised him. Maybe Steelbeak was just bad at texting, but it flew completely over Launchpad's head. He took it as flirting and sent him back a shirtless selfie. 

Launchpad's huge tits, broad shoulders and narrow waist had made Stealbeak’s eyes pop out of his head. He was a fucking stud. Had Steelbeak really been overlooking LP's good looks in favor of his job? Well, he wasn't going to let Launchpad get the best of him, and sent him back a provocative photo, bulge prominent in his low-hanging sweatpants. Launchpad had complimented his sweatpants.

They kept messaging back and forth and sending pictures to each other, and before he knew it, they were planning their first meetup.

If all went well, Steelbeak could use his relationship with Launchpad to infiltrate the McDuck family.

And if it didn't? Well, Steelbeak wanted to get laid.

With his beak freshly polished and his suit pressed, Steelbeak made sure he arrived fashionably late to the bar they had agreed upon. Launchpad arrived even later, one upping him yet again.

"Sorry about that. I had trouble finding parking. It's nice to meet you, Steelbeak." Launchpad shook the rooster's hand with a strong grip. He was even more handsome than he remembered, especially without those nerd glasses.

Steelbeak signaled the bartender over. "So, Launchpad. What do you want to drink?"

"Just a pep for me, I'm driving."

Steelbeak wasn't going to let Launchpad outdrink him. He turned to the bartender and said, "I'll take _two_ peps."

They talked for a bit, mostly about his work for Scrooge. Steelbeak tried to take mental notes of all the sensitive information that was being leaked to him. But Launchpad was just so handsome that he couldn’t even pay attention to what he was saying. He watched Launchpad swallow down the can of pep, eyes glued to the way his throat bobbed.

It was starting to get louder and crowded. He was getting stared at for his prosthetic and it soured his mood. Launchpad seemed to sense his troubles.

"Do you want to take a walk?"

Steelbeak hooked his arm around Launchpad's. With a grin and his head held high, he proudly left the bar with his man candy.

It wasn't too late as they made their way down the streets. There were still people milling around, and while there were still some looks, Steelbeak stopped caring. He was just happy to have Launchpad.

"You know, Steelbeak. Now that I've seen you in person, you really remind me of this character from a video game. We should totally play it together next time."

A next time? He liked the sound of that.

The moon climbed higher, and Steelbeak stepped up his game. He placed his arm around Launchpad's waist, nuzzled their beaks together. He managed to pull Launchpad onto a bench, practically sitting on his lap, he started feeling up his large chest through his clothes.

"Hey, Steelbeak. I think there’s something you’re not telling me. Do you want to continue the night? Do you want to sleep together?"

Yes, yes, yes. HELL yes. His dry spell was finally over. He was going to impale this handsome man on his cock until the sun came up.

"I've been waiting to hear that all night," he grinned, leaning closer to his date.

"Great! My place or yours?"

"Yours," Steelbeak hissed. He didn't want F.O.W.L telling him off for bringing Launchpad back to their headquarters. Again. 

"Awesome. So do you want to borrow my pajamas? Or should we stop by and get yours on our way home?"

Steelbeak blinked. "What?"

"You know, for the sleepover."

Internal screaming.

"You idiot," Steelbeak practically shrieked. "I thought you were finally agreeing to hook up with me!"

He looked at him with confusion. "Hook you up to...?"

"I want to fuck you, dumbass!"

"Oh." A pause.

"Is that all?" Launchpad smiled. "All you had to do was ask. I like you. I think you're attractive. If you want to, we can. Because I sure want to."

Steelbeak was taken aback. "Re-really? I mean, good! Yeah, whatever!"

The car ride back had him second guessing his decision. 

Steelbeak didn't know how he survived it.

Then Launchpad was touching him through his suit. Steelbeak sat on his couch and shoved Launchpad down by his shoulders and in between his legs. He spread them.

"Suck my cock."

His date looked up at him, slightly dazed, but nodded. Launchpad mouthed at his hard cock through the fabric, just enough stimulation to make Steelbeak let out a huffed breath. He managed to undo his belt with surprising efficiency, Launchpad reached into his underwear to fish out his cock. 

Steelbeak ran the back of his hand over Launchpad's face. He pressed his thumb against his bottom lip and Launchpad submissively opened his mouth. He was going to slide his cock inside, but Launchpad jumped away from him.

"Oh wait!" He ran to his bathroom, leaving Steelbeak with his dick hanging out like a fool. Launchpad almost collided with the couch on his way back. He was holding a pack of condoms. "Safe sex! By any chance, do you know how to put one on? I usually have my partners do it for me."

Steelbeak scoffed, snatching one from his hands. "Duh! I can totally put a condom on."

He stared at the colorful packet and realized he'd never used one. 

"You just, uhh." The rooster fumbled trying to open the packaging, before getting frustrated and tearing the damn thing open with his beak. He stared at the unrolled condom with a frown. "You just..."

"Should we look up an instructional video?"

"No, I can do this!" Steelbeak held his member in one hand and the condom in the other. 

He could not do this.

"I think you kinda-" Launchpad squeezed the tip and helped him slip on the contraceptive. Steelbeak got the general idea and swatted his hands away to finish rolling the condom onto himself.

"See? Told you I knew how to do it," the rooster announced triumphantly.

Launchpad looked up at him with half lidded eyes. This time, Launchpad let Steelbeak push his cock into his mouth, sliding his shaft over his tongue. Steelbeak knocked off his date's hat so he could thread his fingers into the drake's ginger hair. Every time he sucked and took him in deeper, Steelbeak rewarded him with a tug to his scalp.

With his nemesis brought to his knees and beak wrapped around his cock, Steelbeak felt high on power. He had finally won.

"You're such a slut," he growled.

Steelbeak grabbed his head and forced him down on his cock. Launchpad gagged. He pulled away to cough, but Steelbeak was stuffing himself back down Launchpad’s throat within seconds. Another gag and the F.O.W.L. agent was blowing his load.

"Fuck," Steelbeak spoke as he retreated from Launchpad's mouth. "That was good."

Launchpad took off the condom, holding the used contraceptive quizzically in between his fingers. His voice was raw. "What should we do with this?"

"I'm pretty sure you flush it down the toilet?"

Launchpad nodded sagely. "Yeah, that sounds right."

**Author's Note:**

> Happy 4/20, bitches
> 
> Twitter @Duckcest


End file.
